Il suffisait d'une fois
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Peter et Scott commencent à entretenir une relation purement physique... Mais cela ne va-t-il pas se compliquer avec une personne entretenant de réels sentiments pour le bêta ?
1. Rencontre au Lavomatic

**Voici le premier OS de ce... recueil d'OS qui va être un peu un fourre-tout xD Parce que j'ai trop d'idée et que sinon on va se retrouver milles et unes histoires. Au moins regroupés les OS, c'est pas mal.**

 **Couple : Peter/Scott**

 **Rating : M**

 **Suit plus ou moins la série ( entre la saison 2 et 3 ? ). Bonne Lecture et surtout merci à Hauyne qui m'a soufflé l'idée ! Vous avez le droit d'aller lire ses fics ! :p**

* * *

Rencontre au Lavomatic.

Scott avait fais une énorme tâche sur son tee-shirt tout neuf. Sa mère allait le tuer. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'on peut encore craindre quand on est un loup-garou, c'est bien sa mère. Il soupira et en cherchant une solution alors qu'il montait sur sa moto, se rappela qu'il y avait un lavomatic prés de chez Derek, endroit où il se rendait justement. Il devrait juste attendre qu'il soit lavé, puis sec, mais au moins... il ne se ferait pas étriper. C'est donc en toute tranquillité qu'il se rendait là-bas, profitant néanmoins de la douceur du temps de ce mois de Mai. Il était loin de s'attendre à tomber pile sur Peter, en caleçon, qui en le regardant, s'exclama.

« - Proie ! » Comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie. La tête que faisait Scott à cet instant pourrait valoir une fortune, sérieusement. Une vraie tête d'ahuri. « - évidemment, victime d'un malfaiteur en 5 lettres, je devrais le savoir pourtant... »

Peter nota son mot dans sa grille de mots croisés, sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à son ancien bêta qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre plus ou moins la situation et d'entrer, restant sur ses gardes.

« - Euh.. Bonjour ?

\- Hmhm... » Ok, sympa, il fallait le dire s'il le faisait chier...

« - Pourquoi vous êtes.. dans cette tenue ? » Le Hale leva son regard de son petit livret, comme s'il avait oublié dans quelle tenue il était, justement.

« - C'est très simple, entre mes 8 ans de coma, quand je suis mort et quand je suis ressuscité, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps de faire du shopping, comme tu t'en doutes. Alors quand tu as un crétin-garou qui passe son temps à déchirer tes vêtements, un hyperactif qui passe le sien à y faire des tâches... tu finis à poil dans un lavomatic. »

Scott acquiesça doucement, il comprenait mieux à présent, il avait été lui-même victime plusieurs fois de la maladresse de Stiles. Beaucoup moins de Derek, par contre. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'amusait pas à le provoquer, lui.

« - Mais pourquoi vous restez ici dans ce cas ? Vous avez un appartement, non ?

\- Remarque très pertinente de ta part. Figure-toi que Derek veut me garder à l'œil. »

Ce qui était compréhensible vu le carnage qu'il avait déjà fais. Scott haussa un peu les sourcils, se disant que là, en l'occurrence, Derek ne l'avait pas à l'œil puisque Peter était devant ses yeux mais pas Derek. Mais il ne dit rien, et Peter put se remettre à son mot croisé. Ce qui était bien avec le bêta c'est qu'il ne posait jamais trop de questions, il voulait savoir le minimum syndical, et encore, quand l'hyperactif n'était pas dans le coin, sinon il s'en chargeait à sa place.

Scott enleva sa veste, puis retira son haut qu'il mit dans la machine à laver avant de la mettre en marche et de remettre sa veste.

Le silence se faisait entre les deux hommes, c'était étrange de se dire qu'ils se connaissaient, Scott avait été le bêta de Peter, et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Stiles avait sûrement eut de plus longues conversations avec le plus âgé que le McCall. Ils étaient tout les deux seuls dans le lavomatic et Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Peter qui semblait passionné par ses mots croisés.

L'ancien alpha était quelqu'un d'assez secret, Scott ne savait quasiment rien sur lui, il n'oserait pas non plus lui demander, contrairement à Stiles. Le voir comme ça, en caleçon, c'était... tout de même étrange, pas le genre de chose sur lequel il était préparé mentalement. Pourtant, il était prêt à tomber sur plein de choses, ayant Stiles comme meilleur ami. Plein de choses. Mais pas Peter Hale presque nu dans un lavomatic, non. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le fixer, il fallait avouer que l'ancien alpha était particulièrement bien fais... Ses épaules, ses muscles... ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi saillants que ceux de Derek mais il avait juste ce qu'il faut, une fine traînée de poils sur le torse...

« - Scott ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu es en train de me mater, là ?

\- Non. » Avait-il répondu par automatisme. Mais si, en fait, il était carrément en train de le mater. Peter, qui n'avait pas encore levé le nez de ses mots croisés, lui jeta finalement un regard.

« - Si, je t'assure. » Scott cligna des yeux et déglutit.

« - Non. » Et pourtant, il ne détachait toujours pas son regard du corps du Hale, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas... il ne savait pas trop lui-même pourquoi, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

« - Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout crédible ? » Scott déglutit, il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui répondre, c'est comme si son cerveau était au point mort.

« - Je suis pas gay ! » Ou comment se cramer à 207%. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'avait demandé Peter qui fut légèrement amusé de la réaction du plus jeune. Il ferma son petit livret et s'approcha de l'adolescent, qui se retrouva peu à peu plaqué contre la machine à laver.

Scott leva son regard et le plongea dans les yeux bleus du Hale qui le scrutait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu trop vite à son goût. Il faisait chaud. Très chaud, d'un coup.

Peter s'amusait de la situation, il se pencha vers le plus jeune, venant frôler doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Son ancien bêta avait fermé les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme s'il attendait la suite. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, Scott n'avait jamais désiré un homme avant ça, et pourtant, il s'était retrouvé plein de fois devant des garçons nus dans les vestiaires. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ou comment ça pouvait être différent avec ce psychopathe qui avait fais de sa vie un enfer...

Mais rien ne vint. Scott rouvrit les yeux pour voir l'expression de satisfaction sur le visage du plus âgé. Il jouait avec lui, le bougre. L'adolescent baisa le regard, honteux de se laisser aller ainsi, surtout avec cet homme... il devait avoir un sacré problème, comme être masochiste, par exemple. Peter ne comptait pas le laisser aussi facilement, apparemment, puisqu'il lui attrapa le visage pour le relever à nouveau vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Ça y est, il était foutu. Foutu de chez foutu. Les lèvres du Hale étaient douce, agréable... et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien. Scott entrouvrit à nouveau la bouche en venant appuyer sur la nuque du plus vieux, pour approfondir le baiser. Foutu pour foutu, autant y aller à fond.

« - Admets que tu as envie de moi... » Lui susurra Peter en l'observant, se léchant les lèvres, comme une invitation...

« - Je... non... enfin, on est dans un lavomatic...

\- Et alors ? Nous sommes seuls. » Peter venait à nouveau frôler les lèvres du plus jeune, mais l'empêcha de l'embrasser en faisant un mouvement de recule. « Avoue-le. »

Scott fronça un peu les sourcils, il était bien Peter, comme si c'était si facile à avouer... à haute voix en plus ! Il allait le frustrer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à le dire ? C'était ça son plan ? Le Hale se rapprocha encore plus de lui, collant totalement leur deux corps, une main se posant sur sa hanche, avant qu'il ne commence à frotter son entrejambe contre le sien. Le plus jeune grogna un peu, apparemment oui, c'était ce que comptait faire le loup-garou de naissance.

« - Peter... Vous allez me rendre dingue... » Soupira-t-il sous l'envie qui le gagnait.

« - Je voudrais bien voir ça... » Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Peter, sadique.

« - Arrêtez... » Il n'en fallait pas plus pour donner encore plus envie à Peter de l'enquiquiner. Il aimait enquiquiner son monde, surtout Derek, et n'avait pas encore vu Scott comme étant potentiel dans ce rôle. Jusqu'ici.

Les mains baladeuses du Hale vinrent déboutonner le pantalon du plus jeune, pour venir caresser son entrejambe à travers le tissu, alors que le plus jeune bandait déjà. Scott étouffa un petit soupir, ça ne se faisait pas d'exciter les gens à ce point, franchement...

« - Peter... »

L'ancien alpha passa alors sa main sous le tissu pour prendre le membre en main et le caresser pour faire d'autant plus gémir sa victime. Sa proie. En même temps, s'il gémissait ainsi son prénom, c'est que ça devait pas lui déplaire, était-il vraiment une victime, dans ce cas ?

« - J'ai envie... J'ai envie de vous... » Finit par avouer le plus jeune, au plus grand contentement du Hale.

Il le relâcha pour le plaquer face contre la machine à laver cette fois, il frotta son bassin contre ses fesses, laissant Scott languir un peu, venant lécher sa nuque, remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla.

« - Soumets-toi à moi... »

Scott déglutit, et acquiesça doucement, hésitant, mais tout son corps frissonnait d'envie, désirant de plus, tellement plus. Peter esquissa un sourire, il aimait se sentir puissant, au-dessus de tous, avoir le contrôle... ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle sensation. C'était jouissif. Il présenta deux doigts à la bouche du plus jeune.

« - Lèche-les. »

Le plus jeune obéit sagement, les léchant, puis les prenant en bouche pour les suçoter allègrement alors que Peter lui baissait son jean et son boxer. Une fois les doigts bien humidifié, il vint les placer entre ses fesses, caressant doucement son intimité avant d'y introduire un doigt, faisant doucement cambrer le plus jeune qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Peter entreprit un petit va et viens avec le doigt, tout en venant respirer l'odeur, agréable et sucré, du plus jeune, puis embrassa sa peau. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit la pénétration, ce qui tira une plainte de sa victime du jour, pas du tout habitué à ça...

« - Tu es étroit, ça risque de faire mal... » Lui souffla-t-il. Scott cala sa tête contre l'épaule du plus âgé, en profitant pour sentir son odeur et sa chaleur.

« - ça ira... » Ou pas, il n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il en avait envie.

Peter ouvrit son propre boxer tout en retirant ses doigts, il vint frotter son membre tendu entre ses petites fesses avant de le pénétrer assez brutalement, arrachant un petit cri au plus jeune. Il se lécha les lèvres, dire qu'il n'aime pas l'entendre crier ou gémir serait un mensonge. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre venant pincer l'un de ses tétons, Peter entama un va et viens assez franc, faisant gémir son ancien bêta à chaque passage.

Le Hala mordit le cou du plus jeune, au sang, celui-ci couina de douleur, mais le sentir se resserrer sur lui comme ça, c'était absolument divin... il lécha le sang avant que la plaie ne guérisse, accélérant ses vas et viens qui devenaient peu à peu des coups butoir, profond, dur et pourtant tellement bon.

« - Oui... Peter... Oui... Haaan... »

Peter râla sous le plaisir, alors que le petit cul qu'il tenait entre ses mains se contractaient sous la jouissance. Il se retira alors la jouissance le gagnait à son tour, se répandant sur les fesses du plus jeune. Il poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction avant de remettre son boxer.

Quand au plus jeune, il reprenait sa respiration, peinant à se rhabiller avant de se laissant lentement glisser au sol, dos contre la machine à laver. Il put observer Peter aller reprendre sa place avec son petit livret et recommencer ses mots croisés comme si de rien n'était.

« - Personne ne doit être au courant de ce qui vient de se passer...

\- ça me paraît évident, je n'ai pas envie que Derek me tue. Encore une fois.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? » Peter haussa les épaules, pour lui ça paraissait évident mais tout le monde ne connaissait pas aussi bien Derek que lui.

« - Parce qu'il t'apprécie et qu'il n'a pas envie que tu tombes entre les mains de son oncle psychopathe ? »

Derek l'appréciait ?... Derek l'appréciait. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant aujourd'hui, ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Peter ou apprendre que Derek l'appréciait.


	2. Tout ça pour des mouchoirs

**Bonjour !**

 **Donc voilà, j'ai déplacé l'OS qui se trouvait là pour mettre la suite de cet OS qui... n'est plus un OS XD**

 **Je referais un Recueil d'OS à coté u.u**

 **Je pense qu'on peut dire que ce chapitre est carrément co-écris avec Hauyne donc merci à elle ! Et bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Tout ça pour des mouchoirs.

Comment Scott en était arrivé là ?

1\. Peter Hale

2\. Dans un magasin

3\. Au rayon mouchoir.

Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris alors revenons au tout début, quand le plus jeune faisait tranquillement ses courses. Il était arrivé au rayon mouchoir, il hésitait entre les mouchoirs et le sopalin... Lequel était le mieux ? C'est fou ce qu'il en consommait en ce moment. Et non, il n'avait pas de rhume puisque qu'il est un loup-garou, simplement il en utilisait comme tout adolescent normal lorsqu'il se satisfaisait sexuellement parlant. Il n'était pas spécialement porté sur la chose, mais depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Peter au Lavomatic... Ça lui arrivait plus fréquemment. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais c'est vrai que son ancien alpha réussissait à le mettre dans tous ses états.

« - Je connais un meilleur moyen de te soulager, si ça te tente. »

Scott vira rapidement au rouge, étant dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas senti le Hale arriver, sans parler du fait qu'il tape juste. Peter disait simplement ça pour plaisanter, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait marqué le plus jeune, mais le voir rougir et entendre son cœur accélérer était tout à fait délectable.

« - Je... Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Stiles, il a attrapé un rhume. » Il bénissait le fait d'avoir encore un ami humain.

« - Voyez-vous ça, mais il n'a pas un père pour s'occuper de lui, ce jeune homme ?

— Son père travaille, vous savez, ce truc que vous ne faites pas. » Peter sourit en coin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— J'en sais que vous passez tout votre temps chez Derek, si vous travailliez je pense que je le saurais ! Non ? » Le Hale ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

« - Je suis dessinateur. Même si j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à m'y remettre depuis que je suis sorti du coma. »

Scott le regardait, surpris, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Peter était dessinateur ? Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien dessiner, cet homme était vraiment plein de surprises...

« - Quel est donc ce silence ? Tu es impressionné ?

— Pas du tout ! C'est juste que... Que... Pourriez-vous arrêter de me fixer ainsi ? C'est gênant !

— Ha oui ? Et de quelle manière je te regarde ? » Scott rougit en détournant le regard.

« - Avec lubricité... Comme si vous alliez me manger tout cru... » Peter se lécha doucement les lèvres, s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

« - Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas plutôt ce que tu imagines depuis ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois ?

— Que... Non ! On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de ça ! » L'ancien Alpha vint prendre le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Si tu avouais que je t'attire, ça t'enlèverait un poids des épaules...

— Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour une réalité !

— Ho vraiment ? » Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer. « - Parce que j'ai croisé Stiles tout à l'heure, il se portait comme un charme... »

Scott se maudit mentalement, il le savait, pourtant, que Peter n'était pas le seul à passer son temps chez Derek... Il sentit la main de Peter passer sous son haut pour caresser légèrement sa peau, il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, bien au contraire, il frissonnait agréablement et désirait mieux sentir sa main.

« - Ça l'a pris... tout à coup... » Il avait chaud, non ? Il avait même très chaud. Peter en profita pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

« - Allons bon, je t'ai déjà dit que tu mentais mal ? » Scott essaya de le repousser mais sans y mettre beaucoup de force et de conviction.

« - Peter... » Le susnommé regarda sa proie en se léchant un peu les lèvres, Scott suivit le mouvement des yeux et déglutit.

« - Embrasse-moi. » Le plus jeune fut pris de court par cette subite demande et vérifia autour d'eux s'il n'y avait personne, oubliant complétement qu'il pouvait le sentir avec ses pouvoirs.

« - Ici ?!

— Oui, ici, il n'y a personne... »

Scott posa son regard sur les lèvres tentantes du Hale. Puis ses yeux. Il hésitait. De nouveau ses lèvres, puis ses yeux, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler les battements de son cœur devenus irréguliers. Il commença à avancer sa bouche vers la sienne, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

« - Tu te fous pas de ma gueule, hein ?

— Non. » Répondit simplement l'autre en retenant un soupir.

Le plus jeune scella enfin ses lèvres à celle de l'autre qui répond et ne tarde pas à l'approfondir. Scott grogna doucement en sentant leurs langues entamer un ballet, il vint enserrer le cou de son vis-à-vis et glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour garder son visage à proximité. Peter le serra davantage contre lui, d'une pression dans le bas de son dos, avant de mordiller légèrement sa langue en étouffant un léger râle. Néanmoins, Scott ne tarda pas trop à se détacher de lui, la respiration haché, confus.

« - Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » Pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais faire ça en plein milieu d'un magasin, tout de même... Peter l'observa calmement et se lécha à nouveau les lèvres.

« - Ça se voit, non ?

— Justement... ça se voit peut-être un peu trop, non ?

— Alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?

— Non ! » Scott se rendit compte qu'il venait presque de crier et baissa d'un ton. « - Enfin, non... Mais ici c'est un peu... Y'a certainement des caméras... » Peter esquissa un petit sourire.

« - Il n'y a pas de caméra dans ce rayon... » Scott haussa les sourcils.

« - Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Vous avez déjà bossé ici ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout... » Le Hale vint doucement lécher ses lèvres. « - Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— Ça dépend... » L'autre savoura tout de même le geste, entrouvrant les lèvres.

« - Tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne ? » Le plus jeune fut pris de cours à cette demande, plus honnête à cause de cette situation qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, il déclara.

« - Peur ? Ça m'excite surtout... » Il rougit à l'entente des mots sortant de sa bouche mais frotta tout de même un peu son bassin contre celui du plus âgé pour appuyer ses propos.

Ce que ne manqua pas de noter Peter. Celui-ci sourit en coin, satisfait de cette réponse. Il le plaqua contre le rayon tout en l'empoignant par les fesses et l'embrassant plus sauvagement. L'adolescent répondit favorablement au baiser, étouffant un grognement contre ses lèvres en sentant sa tête cogner et s'écraser sur le fer d'un rayonnage, serrant un peu plus fort l'ancien alpha contre lui. Le Hale commença à tirer sur le jean du plus petit tout en dévorant ses lèvres et se frottant contre lui, il soupira d'aise. La main du jeune brun s'égara dans le cou de l'ancien alpha, descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à agripper ses fesses.

« - C'est... Bon...

— Ho bon sang... »

Comment était-il censé résister à un tel appel à la luxure ? Peter ouvrit le jean et baissa le boxer de son vis-à-vis, libérant son érection avant de venir lui écarter ses jolies petites fesses et caresser son intimité tout en embrassant et mordillant sa nuque.

« - Haaa... »

Scott gémit doucement avant de chercher la main de Peter qui s'était égaré plus bas, une fois trouvée il l'amena à sa bouche pour passer sa langue entre l'index et le majeur puis faire le tour du dernier, l'humidifiant au passage. Peter grogna un peu sous l'excitation qui commençait à devenir légèrement douloureuse, il vint alors glisser à nouveau ses doigts, à présent mouillé, entre ses fesses pour commencer à dilater l'endroit. L'autre étouffa un petit couinement et vint timidement libérer le membre tendu du Hale pour le caresser, prenant à nouveau possession de sa bouche avec une envie non-dissimulée.

Peter dévorait la bouche de son petit soumis, suçotant sa langue en étouffant de légers râles tout en continuant de préparer le plus jeune comme il se fallait.

« - Peter... Peter, prends-moi... »

Quémanda son ancien bêta, au plus grand plaisir du Hale. Il retira donc ses doigts pour le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Scott se cambra en le sentant faire, venant étouffer sa voix contre sa nuque, en profitant pour respirer son odeur enivrante. Il s'accrocha à lui, griffant sa peau à travers le tissu. Peter prit ses fesses entre ses mains et commença à bouger assez brutalement en lui, provoquant chez Scott des hoquets de plaisir qu'il s'efforçait de contenir pour ne pas alarmer tout le magasin, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée avec Peter qui vint mordiller son oreille en accélérant le rythme.

Ses coups de reins étaient tellement brutaux que ses bourses venaient claquer contre ses fesses, faisant râler Peter de plaisir. Le plus vieux embrassa fougueusement le McCall, continuant de plus en plus vite. Scott se perdait dans le plaisir, étouffant sa voix contre les lèvres du Hale, il le sentait aller et venir contre sa prostate, le faisant carrément perdre pied...

« - Hmpf... Pet..er... Je vais... Han… ! »

Un nouveau coup de butoir le fit jouir dans la main de Peter alors que celui-ci se répandait à lui dans un grondement de pur plaisir. Relâchant ses fesses, Peter porta sa main recouverte du liquide blanchâtre qu'il lécha avec un petit sourire pervers qui fit d'autant plus rougir Scott qui reprenait son souffle.

« - Ne faites pas ça, c'est...

— C'est quoi ? »

Scott ne sut quoi répondre, c'était à la fois gênant, pervers et... Il pouvait sentir qu'il aurait cette vision de Peter encore quelques temps en mémoire. Le Hale le relâcha finalement pour se revêtir correctement, ce que fit aussi le plus jeune. Scott se dépêcha de sortir du magasin sans rien acheter, il entendit deux filles rire sur son passage... Il était certain qu'on les avait vus. Quelle honte. Mais en même temps... Ça avait vraiment été excitant, il ne pouvait le nier.

Peu de temps après, il arriva chez Derek qui lui grogna littéralement dessus.

« - Où étais-tu ?! Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre !

— Calme-toi, j'avais pas mon portable sur moi... Tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Entrainements. »

Scott souffla, il venait déjà d'avoir un entrainement particulier mais Derek ne lui laissait pas le choix... Surtout que c'était l'occasion pour lui de voir le bêta torse nu.


	3. Séance de cinéma particulière

Séance de cinéma particulière.

Scott avait un secret. Enfin, mis à part le fait qu'il avait déjà couché deux fois avec Peter, dans des endroits vraiment pas fait pour ça. Il avait un secret bien plus vieux que ça, qui datait du début de l'adolescence. Normalement, il allait toujours au cinéma avec Stiles, c'était comme un accord tacite entre eux, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas avec qui d'autre il pourrait aller. Son meilleur ami était le seul cinéphile qu'il connaissait. Oui, mais voilà, Scott appréciait beaucoup les films d'horreur. Pas les films d'horreurs version épouvante, mais bien les films sanglants type « Massacre à la tronçonneuse », à la différence de Stiles qui ne supportait pas la vue du sang, quand bien même ce n'était pas du vrai sang. Du fait, Scott allait regarder ce genre de film seul, sans en informer Stiles, qui aurait insisté pour venir même en sachant qu'il allait certainement se sentir mal et peut-être même en faire des cauchemars.

Et aujourd'hui c'était bien ce qu'il faisait, se rendre au cinéma seul pour regarder un film bien gore. Même si la réalité rattrapait doucement la fiction dans sa vie. Il profitait malgré tout, surtout qu'il ne savait pas quand allait se terminer cette accalmie au niveau du surnaturel, quelque chose lui disait que ça ne tarderait pas à reprendre de plus belle. Un pop-corn, un soda et il s'installa tranquillement au fond de la salle. Il n'y avait presque personne, c'était en pleine semaine et il faisait étonnement bon dehors pour un mois d'avril, les gens préféraient en profiter, contrairement à lui.

« Je ne te pensais pas amateur de ce genre de film. »

Scott sursauta sur son siège avant de regarder l'homme. Comment ? Oui, comment avait-il réussir à venir si près de lui sans qu'il le remarque ? Décidément, il était terrifiant.

« Peter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je t'ai suivi. »

Répondit simplement le Hale. Décidément, ça devait être un truc de famille. Derek le suivait, maintenant Peter... Famille de dégénérés, comme dirait si bien Stiles. Scott demanderait bien pourquoi il l'avait suivi, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Vous aimez aussi les films d'horreurs ? » Demanda Scott, essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible.

Peter ricana doucement, sans pour autant répondre, les bande-annonces commençants. En fait, le McCall avait bien sa petite idée sur la question, mais se refusait de l'envisager, sinon ça signifiait qu'il était définitivement perdu. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie où Peter Hale s'amusait à le coincer dans divers endroits pour le baiser et le faire gémir comme une petite pucelle. Non. Pas question. Il s'était déjà fait avoir deux fois c'était amplement suffisant.

C'est ce qu'il se disait avant de sentir la main du plus vieux frôler sa cuisse, remontant doucement, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe. Il changea d'itinéraire pour attraper sa main, ses doigts caressants les siens, puis la guidant jusqu'à l'entrejambe du Hale. S'ils n'étaient pas dans le noir, Peter pourrait voir les joues de Scott se teinter de rouge, mais il se contenta d'écouter son cœur accélérer alors qu'il déglutissait. Scott pouvait sentir l'érection du plus vieux à présent et ça le mettait dans tous ses états malgré lui. Il essaya de reprendre contenance.

« On ne va quand même pas faire ça ici ? » Chuchota-t-il. L'autre esquissa un sourire en coin et vint lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« Faire quoi ? »

Et bien faire ce qu'il ne voulait justement pas imaginé venir faire Peter ici. Profitant du fait que Scott le regarde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il happa ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser sauvage. Le Hale approfondit le baiser tout en ouvrant le jean du plus jeune et mettre sa main dans son boxer pour caresser son entrejambe déjà excité avec le peu que lui avait fait Peter.

Il fallait dire que l'imagination de Scott avait commencé à s'emballer à la minute où il l'avait vu. Encore, quand c'était les réunions de la meute et qu'il y avait Derek et les autres autours, ça allait, il savait gérer, penser à autre chose et surtout ne pas laisser son petit cœur s'emballer. Sauf que là... Il était quasiment seul dans la salle, avec Peter juste à côté de lui, qui commençait à le toucher, le caresser... Comment était-il censé réagir ?

« Caresse-moi... »

Lui dit Peter du bout des lèvres, et Scott obtempéra sagement. Il pourrait toujours nier que ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait pas nier les réactions de son corps néanmoins et il voulait mieux sentir la main du plus vieux contre sa verge devenu plus dure et presque douloureuse s'il ne se mettait à la caresser convenablement. Il défie le pantalon du Hale et prit le membre entre ses doigts pour faire de légers vas et viens.

« Hmm... Oui, voilà... comme ça... »

Soupira l'ancien alpha tout en venant mordiller son oreille et reproduire le mouvement sur le membre du plus jeune qui râla légèrement. Sentir les mains de Peter sur son corps était vraiment agréable, il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait que ce soit Peter ou parce qu'il savait simplement bien y faire. Tout son corps se contractait, frissonnait d'un puissant désir, voulant plus que simplement les mains de Peter. Il retrouva les lèvres du Hale pour l'embrasser avidement alors que ses vas et viens accélérèrent.

« Viens t'asseoir sur moi. »

Ordonna Peter, et une fois de plus, Scott obéît sagement, le cerveau embrumé par le plaisir et l'envie. Il se retrouva donc, assis à califourchon sur celui qui l'avait mordu et qui se faisait à présent un plaisir d'empoigner ses fesses. Il dut même retenir un râle en sentant leurs membres se rencontrer. Peter suçota ses propres doigts avant de lui écarter correctement les fesses pour caresser son intimité, en profitant pour le mouiller comme il se devait avant d'y pénétrer un doigt. Scott se mordilla la lèvre.

« C'est curieux, on l'a déjà fait deux fois et c'est toujours aussi étroit... » Fit Peter en commença un léger vas et viens.

« Alors déjà... Vu le temps qu'il se passe entre chaque fois, ça n'a pas trop le temps d'habituer... en plus cet endroit n'est pas vraiment fais pour ça... »

Peter ricana doucement, tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt, il se dit que le jeune homme avait l'air de s'être bien renseigné sur la question. Serait-il possible qu'il ait espéré cette troisième fois ? Mieux, qu'il songe à lui lors de ses plaisirs solitaires ? Ça l'amusait beaucoup. Le plus jeune se frottait contre lui en soupirant d'envie, il sentait les doigts de Peter bouger en lui et ça ne l'excitait que davantage. Le plus vieux lui écarta encore plus ses chairs, son autre main rejoignant la partie pour pénétrer deux autres doigts, ce qui fit lâcher un petit cri de surprise à l'autre. Fort heureusement, ce fut au même moment qu'un autre cri à l'écran et ça passa totalement inaperçu.

« Arr.. ête de m'écarter... »

Hoqueta Scott, retenant sa voix à grande peine. Pourtant, Peter n'arrêta pas pour autant, bougeant ses doigts, il dilatait parfaitement l'endroit, prenant plaisir à voir son petit soumis bouger les hanches pour en avoir plus. Il finit tout de même par retirer ses doigts pour coller sa queue entre ses fesses et se frotter entre elles. Sentant cela, le plus petit laissa échapper un profond soupir de frustration.

« Peter... Ne fais pas ça...

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Scott rougit doucement.

« Tu le sais bien...

— Il va falloir le faire toi-même, alors. »

C'est alors que le Hale le relâcha, laissant Scott pantois. Qu'est-ce que faisais Peter ? Il lui laissait le choix entre continuer ou arrêter là ? Vu son sourire, il devait croire que le petit brun ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation... Il était difficile de résister au nectar du plaisir une fois qu'on y a gouté. Il prit une inspiration et releva ses hanches pour se placer convenablement sur le membre avant de s'empaler doucement dessus, venant étouffer un gémissement contre la nuque du plus grand.

Peter en profita pour soulever le tee-shirt de l'autre, explorant son corps pour ensuite venir pincer ses tétons entre ses dents. Au même moment, et vu que Scott avait un peu de mal et ne bougeait pas assez vite à son idée, il empoigna à nouveau ses fesses pour l'empaler un bon coup sur lui, venant taper directement dans sa prostate. Scott ne sut retenir son gémissement qu'en mordant l'épaule de Peter qui gronda sous la douleur.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, gardant ses mains bien placées, il entama un va et viens assez brutal, pouvant entendre les suppliques de son petit soumis à son oreille. Peter suçotait et taquinait les billes de chairs du plus jeune, continuant de plus belle ses allers et retours. Quand il atteint à nouveau la prostate du jeune homme, celui-ci poussa de petits gémissements tout à fait outrageant.

« Ici, hein...

— Oui... là... hm... »

Tout en venant embrasser intensément le plus jeune, il continua de buter fortement contre l'endroit jusqu'à jouir tout deux dans un râle de plaisir. Scott se laissa aller dans les bras forts de l'ancien alpha, reprenant doucement son souffle. Peter soupira doucement en relâchant enfin ses fesses pour venir caresser du bout des doigts le dos de son ancien bêta.

« Finalement, je n'ai rien suivi au film... » Râla un peu le petit Scotty, sa joue contre l'épaule du Hale.

« Quoi ? Tu vas oser me dire que tu aurais préféré ? » Le plus jeune resta quelques instants silencieux, l'air pensif.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » Peter ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

« Ça me paraît évident, gamin. Tu es très divertissant. »

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux. Divertissant ? C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas qu'il s'attendait vraiment à autre chose et pourtant... Il se sentait quand même blessé. C'était étrange. Il reprit sa place, se rhabillant correctement au passage. Il ne voulait pas accordé un seule seconde de plus à ce crétin de Hale qui le prenait pour un divertissement. Il voulait être seul.

Peter, quant à lui, se rhabilla à son tour et ne tarda pas à partir, non sans un ricanement qui tapa littéralement sur le système de Scott, qui pensait pourtant avoir l'habitude.

Scott n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur le film. Les mots de Peter tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comment... Comment pouvait-il le prendre de haut comme ça ?! Puis, il fut surpris en voyant cet enfoiré revenir, un pot de pop-corn dans les mains. Il se réinstalla à coté le plus naturellement du monde. Scott croisa les bras, ne voulant pas lui adresser un seul mot.

« Hooo aller, tu ne vas pas bouder ? À question stupide, réponse stupide. »

Non mais il rêvait ! Bien sûr qu'il boudait ! Il y avait de quoi. Déjà, il n'avait pas posé de question stupide mais... S'il disait que c'était une réponse stupide, ça signifiait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit ? Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, Peter se contentait de manger son pop-corn tout en regardant le film. Bon, au moins il avait l'air de se tenir à carreau maintenant. Il essaya alors de se détendre pour profiter lui aussi. Mais peu après avoir remis sa main sur l'accoudoir, il sentit une autre la rejoindre. Entrelaçant ses doigts. Il fixait la main, ne comprenant pas ce geste, puis Peter qui n'affichait rien en particulier.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

* * *

 **Je sais ce que vous vous dites, que je ne poste presque plus rien, mais que se passe-t-il ?**

 **Hé bien il se passe que je n'écris pas grand chose en ce moment, voilà tout... mais ça va revenir hein ! On touche du bois ! xD**

 **En tout cas merci à ceux qui me soutiennent et qui lisent cette fic ;) Gros Bisous !**


	4. Salon de Massage

Un massage érotique.

Tout allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Scott s'était envoyé en l'air trois fois avec Peter Hale, le sociopathe de la ville, mais tout allait bien. Il avait pris son pied, alors pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

D'accord, ça n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'avait son ancien alpha en tête et ça le rendait assez préoccupé. Mais, les jours passaient. Ils passaient un peu trop vite à son goût. Et plus aucune nouvelle du Hale. Même aux réunions, tous les endroits où ils auraient dû se croiser, rien à faire. Pas de trace de Peter et il ne pouvait même pas montrer ouvertement qu'il le cherchait. De un parce que ça aurait fais bien trop plaisir à ce cher Peter et de deux parce qu'il n'avait encore parler à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé. En même temps... Comment aurait-il pu ? Que ce soit à Stiles ou n'importe qui d'autre, on allait le prendre pour un fou. Ou un très grand masochiste. On ferait vite le rapport avec ses initiales.

Peut-être qu'il était maso après tout. Il n'avait pas fais grand chose pour repousser le plus vieux et dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié serait un énorme mensonge, le pire de tout c'est que l'aîné ne l'aimait même pas ! Même s'il laissait une certaine ambiguïté sur ça, Scott en était persuadé. C'était tout simplement impossible qu'il puisse... l'aimer ? Rien que d'y penser, c'était limite s'il n'allait pas en rire. Il ne le ferait pas parce que ça n'avait rien de drôle. Parce qu'il se rendait compte, petit à petit, qu'il était doucement en train de tomber à ses pieds. C'était peut-être même déjà le cas depuis la laverie et c'était terrible. Il n'allait pas survivre à un amour pareil.

C'est ce jour-là, en pleine réalisation de ses sentiments et qu'il allait sûrement finir par déprimer seul dans un coin en position fœtal, qu'il reçut un bon pour un massage gratuit. Une pub sans doute. Il comptait le donner à sa mère mais il y avait son nom dessus et il était clairement stipulé que le massage était pour la personne qui avait reçu le bon. Donc, lui. Il hésita puis se dit que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, ça lui ferait même certainement du bien. Il ne pouvait que se sentir mieux après ça et il en avait bien besoin ! Depuis qu'il était devenu loup-garou, il était toujours tellement stressé...

Il se rendit donc avec insouciance dans le salon de massage. Il se sentit un peu rougir quand la dame qui l'avait accueilli, lui expliqua qu'il lui faudrait être complétement nu et qu'il n'y aurait qu'une fine serviette pour couvrir son fessier. Une inconnue allait le toucher assez intimement et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Mais bon, ça allait, elle ne verrait pas le plus important. Il fut accompagné dans la salle de massage et s'installa comme indiqué par la femme avec lui. Elle mit un peu de musique et alluma quelques bougies relaxante alors que Scott se mettait face contre la planche de massage.

Profitant que le McCall ne puisse plus rien voir de ce qu'il se tramait, la femme passa derrière une porte et laissa entrer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Scott soupira doucement d'aise et ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait l'huile couler sur son dos avant que des mains expertes vienne le masser en bonne et due forme. Des grandes mains ferme. C'était étrange, il n'imaginait pas les mains de la femme comme ça... mais bon. Il s'en fichait, l'important c'est ce qu'elle faisait avec. C'est après un petit temps où il tombait complètement en extase avec ce massage totalement enivrant, qu'il se rendit compte. D'abord, de l'odeur d'excitation. De l'odeur de mâle. CETTE odeur de mâle.

Il se retourna tout à coup avec deux grands yeux capable de faire concurrence à ceux des hiboux. Il cligna une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois des yeux, juste pour être sûr.

« Peter ? » Le Hale lui sourit, fier d'avoir réussi sa surprise apparemment.

« C'est bien moi.

\- Mais mais mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu travailles ici ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais dessinateur.

\- Alors je repose ma question : que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je te masse. » Petit regard blasé de Scott, ce qu'il lui valut un sourire plus en coin de l'autre. « C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé le massage gratuit. » Ho. D'accord. C'était totalement le brouillard dans l'esprit de Scott qui essayait de comprendre un semblant de quelque chose à cette histoire de dingue.

« Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Hmm, en voilà une bonne question... » Le Hale se rapprocha, tel un prédateur devant sa proie, il redressa correcteur le plus jeune pour pouvoir l'asseoir, lui écarter correctement les jambes et se placer entre elle pour se coller à lui. « Parce que je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir ? » Il approcha un peu plus, Scott pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. « Parce que j'aime surprendre... Parce que j'avais envie de te voir... » Le cœur de Scott battait à toute allure, est-ce que le Hale allait lui dire les mots qu'il voulait tant entendre ? « Mais surtout pour qu'on puisse passer un moment ensemble sans que la meute soit au courant. »

Et zut, ce n'était pourtant pas passé loin. Mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Même pas mal du tout quand on sait qui est Peter. Le plus jeune esquissa un petit sourire, le loup-garou de naissance s'était donné du mal pour lui, mine de rien. Il appréciait beaucoup ce geste de sa part et l'attira un peu plus à lui pour lui montrer. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en attrapant sa nuque, arrachant un petit râle de la part de Peter qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Bon sang que c'était bon. Entre ses cuisses il put sentir l'érection naissante du Hale, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Est-ce que je peux m'en occuper ? » Demanda-t-il pas du tout innocemment. Peter sourit en coin.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de le demander ? »

Scott l'embrassa à nouveau tout en échangeant leur place, il installa Peter sur la table de massage tout en commençant à tirer sur son jean. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment pendant des années alors qu'ils avaient fais ça i peine quelques semaines ! Continuant d'embrasser l'homme, il défit peu à peu son jean, puis passa la main sur son entrejambe, n'ayant laissé que le boxer, il caressait à travers le tissu tout en venant mordiller et lécher la nuque du plus vieux qui prenait plaisir à tout ceci. Scott n'était plus aussi pudique qu'il y a quelques mois. Scott le désirait ardemment et le lui montrait bien.

Son ancien bêta continuait sur lancée, arrivant plus bas, il vint suçoter le membre, toujours à travers le tissu, faisant grogner son ancien alpha. Puis, tout en fixant son regard dans celui du Hale, il entreprit de lui baisser son boxer avec les dents. Il lui lécha le membre tout le long. Il taquina légèrement le bout. Il commença ensuite à prendre le membre en bouche, sans jamais baisser le regard. Il voulait que Peter le voit. Il voulait le regard de Peter sur lui. Scott allait et venait sur le membre dans un lenteur à se damner, le Hale râlait sous l'excitation et la frustration...

« Scott... »

La voix tellement enroué de plaisir quelle ressemblait à un lointain grondement. Le petit brun esquissa un petit sourire tout en continuant, un peu plus vite malgré tout. Le plus vieux glissa doucement ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour appuyer un peu sur sa tête et réguler ses vas et viens comme il le souhaitait. La bouche de Scott était chaude et étroite. Et il se servait particulièrement bien de sa langue.

Le McCall prit doucement ses bourses entre ses doigts et les massa tout en continuant son manège, prenant un peu plus le membre en bouche à chaque va et vient. Son ancien alpha, amant de ce salon de massage, grognait sous le plaisir et il pouvait sentir qu'il arrivait bientôt à sa fin.

« Je vais... »

En effet, il allait venir. Scott délaissa alors son membre, faisant râler l'autre de frustration, mais continua de plus belle avec sa main jusqu'à le faire jouir sur son visage. Sur sa bouche qu'il lécha avec provocation. L'adulte l'attrapa pour le faire remonter et l'embrasser férocement avant de venir lécher les traces blanche sur son visage.

« C'était vraiment sexy... » Lui murmura-t-il. Le plus jeune lui sourit, appréciant le compliment, tout en venant lui caresser légèrement le visage.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes ensemble ? » Peter sourit en coin.

« Tu vas poser des questions stupides à chaque fois qu'on se voit ? »

Scott s'installa à califourchon sur Peter et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi allait l'amener cette relation. Peut-être que Peter se fichait de lui. Peut-être qu'il faisait en sorte qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour lui pour pouvoir se servir de lui pour un de ses funestes dessein. Et pourtant, Scott n'avait pas la moindre envie de se détacher de lui.


	5. Essaye-moi

« Essaye-moi ».

Scott ne savait pas si lui et Peter étaient en couple. Le Hale restait encore flou sur la question et Scott n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir non plus, il avait trop peur d'être déçu.

Pourtant, ils avaient enfin échangé leurs numéros et s'envoyaient des sextos. Oui, des sextos, carrément, de temps en temps Peter lui demandait des photos un peu dénudés et Scott obtempérait. À l'inverse, il n'en demandait pas à Peter et le Hale lui envoyait des photos de nourriture, ce qu'il se faisait à manger, de toute évidence. Il avait eu aussi droit à quelques photos de Derek en train de dormir et il se demandait encore pourquoi. Est-ce que Peter pensait qu'il avait des vues sur Derek ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il voulait simplement lui montrer que même Sourwolf dormait de temps en temps ? Il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. Les voix de Peter sont impénétrables.

Un soir, Peter lui dit qu'ils auraient un rendez-vous le lendemain, mais quand Scott lui avait demandé où, il lui avait répondu que ce serait une surprise. Comme d'habitude, le Hale restait mystérieux et évasif, Scott aimait autant qu'il détestait ça. C'est vrai, ça l'attirait mais en même temps, ça l'inquiétait de ne pas le connaître, de ne pas savoir le fond de sa pensée.

Le lendemain, l'ancien alpha lui donna donc rendez-vous dans la zone commerciale, puis plus particulièrement dans un magasin qui semblait tout de même assez chic. Pas les costumes haute couture non plus mais pas le genre de truc qu'il achète. Il entra tout de même et essaya de trouver Peter mais il ne semblait pas être là. Il reçut un nouveau message lui incitant à aller dans une des cabines d'essayage. Il voulait bien, lui, mais avec rien dans les mains ça serait trop suspect. Il fit mine de regarder les vêtements, mais en fait les vendeuses n'en avaient vraiment rien à faire de lui et passaient sans même le remarquer. Il prit finalement un vêtement quelconque et entra dans la première cabine venue. Puis, il attendit.

Heureusement, Peter ne tarda pas à arriver et entra à son tour dans le cabine, il sourit en voyant son petit soumis, assez perplexe.

« Je ne me suis pas fais trop attendre ?

\- Pas trop mais j'aimerais savoir ce que je fais là. » Peter vérifia que le rideau était bien fermé et sourit un peu plus en coin.

« Déshabille-toi.

\- Quoi ? » Scott haussa les sourcils, c'était ça leur rendez-vous ? Ce que le Hale avait prévu depuis le début ? L'ancien alpha sortit ensuite une culotte à dentelle rouge de sa poche.

« Rectification, déshabille-toi et enfile ça. » Scott resta un peu bouche-bée.

« Non non non... alors ça, pas question ! » Peter le plaqua doucement contre la cabine et le fixa intensément dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? Pourtant, il me semblait que tu étais venu jusqu'ici pour me voir... Parce que les choses que nous faisons te plaisent... » Le plus jeune déglutit doucement. Peter n'avait pas du tout tort, et le sentir si proche de lui, faisait déjà monter en lui un désir de plus... Il acquiesça simplement avant de commencer à se déshabiller, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Peter sortant son membre et commencer à se branler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- ça se voit, non ? Continue. »

Scott rougit un peu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la bête et termina de se déshabiller pour enfiler la culotte à dentelle que lui avait amené Peter. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule.

« Alors ? Satisfait ?

\- Pas mal... tourne-toi un peu que je puisse voir l'arrière. »

Scott déglutit un peu avant de se tourner pour laisser à l'occasion Peter de mater son corps, ce qu'il fit. Même s'il l'avait fais sien déjà trois fois, et qu'il avait même eu l'occasion de le masser une fois avant de profiter de ses lèvres, il n'avait pas encore pu le mater ainsi. Encore moins avec une culotte comme celle-ci. Peter approcha Scott, vint embrasser sa nuque tout en commençant à frotter son membre entre ses fesses, faisant frisonner Scott.

« Peter... »

Soupira-t-il alors que l'envie montait en lui. L'ancien alpha mordilla son oreille avant de tourner son visage vers lui, qu'il puisse l'embrasser passionnément.

« Si tu fais trop de bruits, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les vendeuses viennent voir... quoique ça me dérangerait pas qu'il y ait des spectateurs... »

Scott frémit un peu plus, observant le Hale, il frotta doucement son nez contre son début de barbe, en profitant pour respirer son odeur dont il pourrait s'enivrer pendant des heures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai manqué ? » Scott rosit un peu plus.

« Comme si tu avais besoin que je le dise...

\- Peut-être pas mais j'aimerais quand même... » Pour tout réponse, le McCall colla un peu plus son postérieur contre la queue chaude de plus vieux qui grogna légèrement sous l'envie. « Tu me provoques maintenant ?

\- Je sais que vous aimez ça...

\- Petit impudent... » Peter sourit en coin et revint mordiller la nuque du bêta.

Il laissa ses mains s'égarer un peu sur la peau mat de celui qu'il avait mordu. Il descendit de plus en plus, attrapant la culotte entre ses doigts, pour tirer dessus, ce qui fit rentrer un peu plus le milieu entre ses fesses et Scott poussa un petit couinement sous la surprise, et la légère douleur de son entrejambe, ce genre de culotte était pour femme et pas vraiment conçus pour un service trois pièces.

Peter relâcha le morceau de tissu pour passer ses doigts dessus, caressant l'endroit à travers le tissu tout en soufflant doucement sur l'oreille sensible de son ancien bêta qui frémissait. Il en voulait plus, bien plus. Peter se baissa, écartant le tissu pour avoir juste l'intimité à porté, et vint lécher l'endroit. Scott dut étouffer un gémissement, son membre commençant vraiment à être compressé par le sous-vêtement. Pourtant, Peter continua, comme le sadique qu'il était. Il donna quelques coups de langue à l'endroit avant de la pénétrer, faisant se tendre le plus jeune qui se mordait la lèvre.

Puis, considérant apparemment qu'il avait assez joué, il retira sa langue et tourna Scott vers lui, trouvant une belle forme entre les jambes de l'adolescent. Il ne put se retenir de se lécher doucement les lèvres avec appétit. Il observa quelques instants la bosse magnifiquement bien formé avant de venir le lécher à travers le tissu, faisait un peu gémir le bêta malgré tout.

Le latino glissa sa main entre les cheveux du Hale, celui-ci passa deux doigts sous le tissu pour pénétrer deux doigts en lui. Scott se cambra, susurrant son prénom, commençant à bouger les hanches, il avait l'impression que Peter faisait tout pour le rendre fou. Il perdait pied sous le plaisir et la frustration. Le plus vieux vint suçoter le bout qui dépassait à présent de la culotte, tout en bougeant les doigts en lui. Scott poussait des petits gémissement étouffés, ses doigts se crispant des les cheveux du plus vieux, bougeant les hanches pour en avoir plus.

« No... Non... han Peter... Hn... Je.. Je vais.. » Scott hoqueta légèrement sous le plaisir.

Peter sourit en coin et le pompa un peu plus fort, caressant l'endroit sensible, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans la culotte, reculant son visage au dernier moment. Scott prit quelques instants pour se remettre et ne plus voir d'étoiles, puis plaqua le Hale contre la cabine pour l'embrasser intensément. Par la même occasion, il prit le membre encore dressé de l'ancien alpha pour le branler comme il se doit, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans sa main.

Le Hale poussa un soupir soulagé. Les parties de baises avec son ancien bêta étaient vraiment les meilleures qu'il avait connus, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître.

Ils finirent par sortir du magasin, habillé, et comme si de rien n'était. La petite culotte ne fut jamais retrouvée. Bon, d'accord, Peter l'avait mis dans sa poche, mais chut. C'est un secret.

Après leur « sortie » les deux se séparèrent non sans un dernier sourire échangés. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps ensemble vu que personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Personne ? Ça, ce n'était pas dis...

Derek fronça les sourcils quand Scott arriva dans le loft, puant le sexe ET Peter. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il ne montra rien, gardant sa colère grondante à l'intérieur. Il serait prêt à jurer que son oncle était au courant à propos de son attirance pour le latino...


	6. En apesanteur

En apesanteur.

Les jours étaient passés et Derek n'avait rien dis à son oncle. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire de toute manière ? « Peter je t'égorge avec les dents si tu continues à toucher à ce qui ne t'appartient pas. » ? Non, bien sûr que non. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Scott n'était malheureusement pas sien, il était même persuadé que le jeune homme pensait qu'il avait un faible pour Stiles. Comment pouvait-on être aussi éloigné de la vérité et ne pas voir simplement ce qu'on a devant les yeux ? Il se posait souvent cette question. Après tout, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, Scott n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Alors, c'est vrai, il s'était demandé si ça ne venait pas de Stiles. Une fois de plus, il avait beau creuser la question, il semblait que ça ne venait pas non plus de l'hyperactif amoureux fou de sa Lydia. Derek ne comprenait même pas comment on pouvait aimer une fille comme elle, mais ça, ça regardait Stiles. Si ça ne venait ni de lui, ni de Stiles, alors pourquoi les gens pensaient qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ?

Puis un jour, la réponse lui éclata presque au visage. Une seule et unique personne avait insinué cette idée dans les esprits. Un homme qui fut autrefois son meilleur ami mais qu'il voyait de plus en plus comme son pire ennemi : Peter. Un autre doute s'installait alors en lui. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Juste pour l'embêter ? Ou alors il savait qu'il en pinçait pour le jeune McCall ? Ou alors, en y réfléchissant beaucoup, il avait émis l'hypothèse que Peter voulait son bêta pour lui tout seul, et qu'il voulait juste mettre Derek hors-course de peur qu'il le lui prenne. Ça n'était pas complètement à exclure, il savait que Peter était du genre possessif, il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Scott, lui, se posait d'autres questions. Est-ce que lui et Peter sortaient ensemble ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient un couple ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment un avenir ensemble autre que de faire l'amour dans des espaces publics ? Il aimerait des réponses, mais il savait que Peter n'était pas disposé à les lui donner. Il lui répondrait seulement quand il l'aura décidé, pas avant. Pour le moment, le Hale entretenait le mystère de cette relation, comme s'il avait peur que l'étincelle qui l'anime s'évanouisse s'il donnait des réponses. Alors, Scott ne comprenait peut-être pas tout, mais il comprenait que Peter n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'épanchait beaucoup sentimentalement. Il avait compris qu'il avait été blessé dans son cœur et dans son âme. Il lui donnait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait, qu'il puisse avancer à son allure, sans se presser.

Ce qui était sûr, pour lui, c'est qu'il l'aimait. Ça n'avait rien de comparable avec l'amour qu'il avait eu pour Alisson, qui lui paraissait si fade à présent. Non, c'était quelque chose de brûlant, qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il avait voulu Alisson. Mais il ne voulait pas simplement Peter, il en avait besoin, un peu comme une drogue. Il ne voulait pas simplement être avec lui, il voulait beaucoup plus que ça, plus encore que leur corps enlacés chaudement l'un contre l'autre, plus encore que ce qu'il avait eu jusque-là. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

Scott se réveilla tout à coup, en sueur dans son lit, son membre à présent dur et douloureux. Ça faisait trop longtemps que Peter ne l'avait pas touché. Une semaine. Il avait eu des nouvelles, bien sûr, mais pas de nouveau rendez-vous, il n'avait pas non plus osé en demander. Il commença à se caresser, essayant de se souvenir de Peter, de sa façon de le toucher, ses lèvres, sa façon de lui faire l'amour si bestialement, tout en sachant qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment. Peter était tellement bon. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre dingue, ou le toucher pour qu'il gémisse comme un petit louveteau en manque...

Il finit par venir entre ses doigts. Mais il était toujours insatisfait. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas suffisant du tout. Pas tant que ce ne serait pas les mains de Peter sur lui. Il était en manque, vraiment. Il souffla lourdement et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain et prendre une douche froide, il en avait bien besoin.

Dans la journée, il se décida à aller chez Derek, celui-ci lui ayant envoyé un message le sommant de venir au plus vite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait mais de toute manière, il n'allait pas se faire prier. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, au plus vite si possible. Peu de temps après, il arriva à l'immeuble, pénétrant à l'intérieur, il retint la porte de l'ascenseur de peu alors qu'elle allait se refermer. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il y trouva Peter.

« Oh. » Il entra et laissa enfin les portes se fermer. « Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. » Répondit le Hale non sans esquisser un sourire en coin.

Les deux se fixèrent du regard dans une tension sexuelle des plus palpables, qui sembla durer des heures aux yeux du plus jeune, en réalité, ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à appuyer sur le bouton pour bloquer l'ascenseur. Le sourire de Peter s'allongea, satisfait.

« Serais-tu devenu entreprenant ?

\- Oh tais-toi et embrasse-moi. » Rétorqua simplement Scott avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Peter ne pensait pas avoir rendu le plus jeune aussi accro à lui, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait laissé le temps de souffler, de prendre ses marques, de s'y faire... Il s'y était peut-être un peu trop fait, à présent. Ce n'était pas si étonnant au final, Scott était encore un jeune loup qui avait du mal à réprimer ses pulsions, un adolescent qui plus est, sans parler du fait que leurs loups, issus d'une même « lignée » étaient fais pour s'entendre... Tout était réunis pour rendre dingue ce pauvre Scott sans qu'il puisse réellement lutter. Bien sûr, on ne parlera même pas du charme et de la beauté de Peter qui ne faisait que rajouter de la difficulté à lui résister.

Le loup de naissance répondit au baiser, venant jouer avec la langue du plus petit, non sans en profiter pour peloter ses petites fesses bien ferme qu'il adorait tant. Et s'il pensait qu'il était devenus entreprenant, il n'avait encore rien vu. Scott vint défaire sa ceinture, puis sa braguette, se pressant contre lui avec envie. Il se frotta carrément à lui, comme un petit dévergondé, faisant légèrement grogner Peter qui commençait à être, lui aussi, en chaleur.

« Laisse-moi te goûter... » Quémanda le petit brun.

« Fais-toi plaisir... » Souffla l'autre.

Scott n'attendit pas plus pour se mettre au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'ancien alpha, baissant le bas pour découvrir la bête qu'il avait déjà goûté auparavant mais qui lui paraissait toujours aussi énorme. Il se lécha doucement lèvres avant de les poser sur le membre qu'il se mit à suçoter avec gourmandise. Avant Peter, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aimerait sucer un mec. Il n'avait même jamais envisagé quoique ce soit avec un mec. Tout était différent à présent, il pouvait sentir qu'il pourrait jouir rien que le suçant.

Il relâcha doucement le membre, faisant râler de frustration le Hale, puis passa son nez dans les poils pubiens de celui-ci, se délectant de son odeur. Il partit plus bas et titilla ses bourses, excitant un peu plus l'homme.

« Tourne-toi. » Lui demanda-t-il.

Aussi surprenant que sa puisse paraître, Peter obtempéra. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de couper Scott dans son élan de perversité, au contraire, il adorait ça. Une fois les fesses du plus vieux devant lui, il les écarta doucement, et sans plus attendre, vint lécher l'intimité du Hale. Il savait, de source sûr – c'est-à-dire lui, puisqu'il l'a expérimenté – que c'était un endroit sensible, qui pouvait procurer beaucoup de plaisir s'il était traité comme il le faut.

La réaction de Peter ne se fit pas attendre, tout son corps se cambra doucement, frissonnant à ce plaisir procuré par cet endroit que personne n'avait osé toucher auparavant. C'était comme un doux courant électrique, ne faisant que l'exciter davantage. Il ne put retenir quelques râles sous le plaisir que lui procurait son ancien bêta. Il ne saurait dire si c'est l'endroit qui est particulièrement sensible ou Scott qui sait bien se servir de sa langue. Peut-être les deux. Cela dura quelques minutes mais Scott commençait à devenir impatient, il ne tarda pas à délaisser cette partie pour se relever.

Peter, excité au possible, haussa un sourcil et observa le plus jeune faire. Celui-ci vint s'appuyer contre le côté opposé de l'ascenseur, et écarta outrageusement fesses, qu'il avait préparé pendant qu'il faisait du bien à Peter.

« Prends-moi... » Souffla-t-il sensuellement.

L'ancien alpha ne se fit certainement pas prié davantage et vint le pénétrer avec force, grondant légèrement sous l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre, et pourtant, ne tarda pas à bouger pour en avoir plus. Scott était vraiment gourmand aujourd'hui. Il attrapa ses hanches avec force pour l'empêcher de bouger, faisant piteusement gémir Scott qui en voulait plus, définitivement plus. Leurs corps avaient beau être l'un dans l'autre, ils étaient douloureux et lourds. Insatisfait. Peter se retira pour pouvoir mettre Scott face à lui, il l'attrapa de nouveau et le porta contre le mur pour l'embrasser tout en l'empalant sur lui.

Scott étouffa un gémissement contre sa bouche, répondant au baiser comme un perdu. Ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fichait, se contentant de suivre son instinct qui ne faisait que réclamer Peter. Encore. Toujours plus. Il passa ses jambes et ses bras autour du corps chaud de son amant qui entreprit des vas et viens assez brutaux et profond. Les mains sur les fesses du plus jeunes, il allait, dans un rythme saccadé, il venait buter contre sa prostate, faisant pousser des petits cris au plus jeune qui se sentait perdre pied.

C'était encore mieux. Encore plus plaisant que dans ses souvenirs. Non, ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense, il le savait. Peter embrassait sa peau, son corps, sa nuque, laissa un suçon, mais continuait. Plus fort, faisant claquer ses fesses à chaque passage, le perdant un peu plus dans le plaisir, comme si la jouissance était là à chaque vas et viens.

Mais elle n'arriva qu'après, quand Scott ne pouvait définitivement plus tenir, venant dans un doux râle de contentement, se resserrant sur le membre du plus vieux qui vint à son tour.

Leur étreinte ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le nez du plus jeune dans le cou du Hale, respirant doucement son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces quelques jours. Peter, caressant tendrement le dos du plus jeune, attendant qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Lui aussi en avait besoin. Puis, après un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent puis se rencontrèrent, d'une façon infiniment douce.

Aucun des deux ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans cette ascenseur, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils se sentaient emplis de bonheur, comme si rien d'autre que ce moment n'existait. Une chaleur les enveloppait et ils savaient qu'ils avaient simplement besoin de l'un l'autre.

Une fois redescendu de leur petit nuage, il se lâchèrent enfin et se rhabillèrent avant de se rendre chez Derek, vu qu'ils étaient là pour ça au départ. Le plus jeune des Hale fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver, et jeta même carrément un regard noir à son oncle en sentant l'odeur qui les recouvrait. Il était à deux doigts de le traiter de pervers. Heureusement pour Peter, il n'avait pas envie de mettre mal à l'aise Scott en lui disant qu'il puait le sexe et le Peter à dix kilomètres. Ça le faisait moyen-moyen.

* * *

 **Alors ? Hum ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai pas beaucoup de retour sur cette fic mais sachez que tout commentaire est bon à prendre x')**


End file.
